Conventionally, in the case of shielding (electrostatic shielding and/or electromagnetic shielding) an electrical line group of a wire harness in a predetermined routing section, a shield structure has often implemented in which the electrical line group in the section to be shielded is enveloped with a shield material such as a braided shield material, a served shield material, or an aluminum foil shield material, and then enclosed with an exterior member sheathing that envelopes the same from the outside (e.g. see JP H10-125138A and JP 2009-93934A).
Also, as a shield structure integrated with electrical lines, there is known to be a shield-including cable structure provided with a shield layer on the outer circumferential surface of an insulating layer that surrounds a conductor, and an external sheathing layer that encloses the shield layer, for example. The shield layer is configured by a metal plating layer with a thickness of 0.5 μm to 6 μm, and the outer sheathing layer has an outer diameter of 0.5 mm or less (e.g., see JP 2002-203437A).
JP H10-125138A, JP 2009-93934A, and JP 2002-203437A are examples of related art.